Forum:Limit On Personal Images
Ok this issue I know has come up before, and I know it is has not passed twice before, but since this keeps happening, I feel that we need to set some kind of limit on the amount of personal images that users are permitted to upload for their own personal use. This is a constant source of frustration for me. Now, I've done some research on this issue and I've found that most wikis have a limit of five images that someone can upload for their personal use. Although I found the range from none to ten and a few in between like seven or three. I could not find any wiki that allows more than ten. There was one thing today that really hit it home and finally give me the push to take this out. I have the rules below about this policy which are either taken from other wikis, or modified from them. Some of the wikis researched include, but not limited to, Assassin's Creed, Dragon Age, Fallout (both of them), Star Wars, Halo (both of them). #Users are permitted to upload five (5) personal images for their personal use. #Images uploaded for personal use that are not related to Mass Effect must be tagged as such, either when they are uploaded or after the fact. #If an image that is related to Mass Effect is used on a user page, but will not meet the guidelines for it being placed into an article, examples of this include personal Shepards, then it counts against that user's limit. If the image would be permitted in an article, then it does not count against that limit. #Images that a user uploaded for their personal use can be used anywhere in their personal user space. #If a user goes over the five image limit, they will be informed of such and will have to choose the image(s) they want to keep. Users will have 48 hours to tag the amount of images they are over for deletion, or request they be deleted. If no response is heard in that time, then the most recent image(s) will be deleted. #If a user has an image in their signature, then it counts against that limit. #Personal images are still subject to current rules about inappropriate images. These rules will be on a new page called "Mass Effect Wiki:Personal Image Policy". Voting For #As Proposer. Lancer1289 19:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Although this is not a big problem here, prevention would be nice.Vault 815 19:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Neutral #Meh. LordDeathRay 19:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments Since this didn't belong above, I put this here. I firmly believe that there is no reason one person need 15+ images on their page. I believe that five is more than fair because it does give some creativity, while still keeping a check on the amount they are allowed. For myself, I believe that two, possibly three images on my user page would fit count against my limit, and I believe that the rest fall under the qualification that they would be allowable in articles. I pulled most of my images from the file list and I know one is actually in an article, perhaps two. The reason I placed this is because some people can upload some great screenshots that someone will noticed and say that it is better than a current image and put it in an article. Lancer1289 18:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, but personally, 5 is too few for me, 10 would be too much and 7 would be just right. I only say this because of my Shepard boxes on my user page. At the end of ME3, I would have 6 once I get all my images up and in. They are the only personal images I ever plan on uploading as well. So as I said, while I agree with the proposal, I'm not 100% satisfied with the number chosen as the limit.--Xaero Dumort 19:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with Xaero, but I have a question. If this failed twice before, what makes you think it will pass this time? LordDeathRay 19:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I really don't think seven is reasonable, but if that is what people want, then it can be adjusted. I firmly believe that five is more than reasonable and any more would be a little excessive. :::As to bring it up again, people's opinions may have changed... Lancer1289 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : I think that 5 images is too few for most users and I agree with Xaero Dumort that 7 would be just right. Until that is changed I would have to vote against the policy. --Morinth's Lover 19:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC)